onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Finale
The things in this blog are completely baseless other than what I've heard about the final arc. The story starts at Raftel, Akainu has arived to capture the SH crew, and Blackbeard has just arrived on the island to claim the One Piece for himself. "Fleet Admiral Akainu...." The grim looking Yonko stood behind the expeirenced Marine. Teach layed a hand on Sakazukis shoulder. His hand began to glow white with the power of the Gura Gura no mi. Before Teach could do anything, Akainu quickly grabbed Teach's arm and flipped him overhead. Teach landed face first into the dirt. He got up and turned to Akainu. "Where is Straw Hat? If I want to fight anyone for the One Piece, I want to fight him!!" Teach bellowed at Akainu. Marine soldiers lined up behind him, rifles at the ready. "No one is becomming Pirate King today. Not tommorow. Not ever. Im finding this one piece and destroying it in the name of absolute justice." Akainu starred intensely at Teach with, assuring the Yonko he was serious with his claims. "You didnt answer my question." "I dont listen to the pleas of pirate filth." Sakazuki's arm then quickly transformed into magma. He swung his arm quickly, hitting teach with full force. Teach flopped across the ground, got up, and activated his Yami-Yami no mi. The ground around him turned into an utter darkness, as the Marine soldiers surrounded him. The souls, only searching for justice, were sucked into the void. Teach released them, and the were instantly killed. Sakazuki sent balls of magma at Teach, only to be deflected by his Gura Gura no mi abilities. Teach sent a blow, powered by the Gura Gura no mi, into the ground. He created a large crack, heading to Akainu. Before it got to him, Akainu turned his legs into magma, and escaped the path of the shock wave. "Tell me where Straw Hat is, so I can chellenge him." "Never. I will kill you here, Marshall D. Teach. In the name of justice." "You want to kill me....?" Teach charged a Gura Gura no mi shockwave in one hand and a Yami yami no mi black hole in the other. " GO AHEAD AND TRY!! ZEHAHAHAHA!!" He then released them both, the shockwave making contact in Akainus elbow, knocking him over, and then the Black Hole started sucking him in. "You can't escape the power of a black hole, Sakazuki. Tell me where Straw Hat is." Teach sensed Akainus struggle to be free of the void. The tension in his face. The brim of his hat shadowed his eyes, and he gave in. "The truth is.....I dont know where the son of dragon is..or his crew..." "DAMNIT ALL!!" Teach then sucked in akainu fully, and released him. Akainu was badly damaged, but still able to fight. "It's about time I ended you, Sakazuki." He then raised his arm in the air, the white energy around it larger than ever. "Your power is lava? Then be all powerfull! Travel to the CENTER OF THE EARTH!! ZEHAHAHA!" He then made contact with the ground, making a gargantuan crack. Elsewhere on the island, the Straw Hats have just found out Akainu is on the island as well. "Alright, lets just find the One Piece, and try to avoid the fleet admiral." Nami explained to her crewmates. "Thats right everybody!! We gotta be sneaky!!" Luffy shouted. "You're not being very sneaky, Luffy..." Usopp told his hyperactive captain. The nine pirates traveled deeper into the woods, suspecting the One Piece to be on a large mountain in the center of the island. As Brook took a step, he noticed the ground beneath him start to crack. "How peculiar...." he examined the crack, as it got bigger. "What is it Brook?" Sanji turned around, along with Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, and Franky. "Hey! That reminds me of old man Whitebeard shi shi shi!" Luffy laughed at the crack, not knowing its true potential. The crack got bigger and bigger, untill the groups of Franky, Brook, Nami, and Chopper were seperated from Luffy Zoro Robin Sanji and Usopp. "Franky! Brook! Nami! Chopper! Jump across!" Chopper, Brook, and Nami made the jump, but Franky heavy body was a bit off. He fell in the crack, but grabbed onto the sides. 'Help me up!!" he yelled at his nakama. Luffy stretched his arms, grabbed Franky, and pulled him up. The crack then got larger and larger to the size of a canyon. Meanwhile Akainu clings to the side of the giant crack. "Fleet Admiral? That is just a title. It means nothing. You are a worm to me. Just another bug asking to be squished." Teach placed his foot on Akainus fingers, clinging desperatley for life. "I am the king now. Bow to me, Sakazuki." Teach stepped on his fingers, as the crack suddenly rapidly split. The world was split into two pieces. "ZEHAHAHA, witness the power of the new Pirate King, Sakazuki! Marvel at my greatness! I did not lie at Marineford two years ago! This IS my era! Witness the downfall of the world at my hands!" Teach stomped on akainus other hand, and sent him falling into the depths of an unimaginable hell. Akainus made his limbs into magma and sent them in oposite directions, stopping himself from falling. "I am a worm? I am an insect? You know not of what you say, pirate. I am the ultimate bringer of justice. I AM justice. This is not your Era. This is the era that pirates lose their will to sail. Pirates everywhere will give up on their dreams. I will kill you Marshall D. Teach, and destroy the One Piece. Magma rose from the crack, and Akainu began to absorb it. "What are you doing...." Teach puzzled at Akainu. Magma absorbed into his body, Akainu released it into the sky. On the other side on the island, the Straw Hats saw this. "Magma?" Robin asked to herself. "The hell is going on...?" Zoro asked, freaking out over the sudden disasters. Back at Akainus side, Lava rained down from the sky. Upon impact to the ground, it burned down the trees, set fire to the ground. Everything went ablaze. "Akainu you bastard!" Teach was on fire, as a glob of magma landed near him. "This is the only way to have absolute justice in a world full of filth." Back on the other side, the Strawhats are in chaos. "MY AFRO!! MY AFRO IS ON FIRE!!!!" Brook screamed as he ran around. Everyone was on fire. "Stop drop and roll!" Franky told his friends. A pillar of darkness rose into the sky, turning day into what seemed to be night. The ultimate battle for the fate of the world will ensue. "I WILL MURDER EVERYONE ON THIS ISLAND, I BECOME PIRATE KING, ZE HA HA HA!!!!" ''Thats it, hope you liked it, give me your opinions in the comments ~DSP'' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts